La Razón
by Skoolld Tribal
Summary: “No es Gulcasa quien reside en tu corazón”- acotó Rosary- “Y eso… lo sabes bien”. M/Y. One-shot.


_**La **__**Razón**_

"_¿Cuál es el problema, Rosary, Elena?"- preguntó._

"_No hay ninguno, salvo la batalla que se libera en tu interior"- respondió la castaña._

"_Su majestad, porque la queremos y apreciamos la confianza que ha depositado en nosotras, nos tomamos el atrevimiento de decirle esto…"_

"_¿De qué hablan?"_

"_No actúes sin considerar los deseos tu corazón, Yggdra"- aconsejó la bruja- "Quizá lo correcto no sea lo mejor para ti, ni para él"_

"…"

"_Me gustaría que vieras la cara de ese pobre chico… está devastado"- agregó Elena._

"_¿Devastado?"_

"_No es Gulcasa quien reside en tu corazón"- acotó Rosary- "Y eso… lo sabes bien"_

_***-*-*-*-*-*-***_

Se encontraba de pie, frente a él. Sus manos eran sujetadas fuertemente por las del pelirrojo frente a sus ojos. Sonrió en cuanto sintió la verdosa mirada del Emperador sobre su rostro. Lanzó una mirada de soslayo, rió -mentalmente- ante el espectáculo que daban Rosary y Roswell, ambos lucían bastante enfurruñados por estar allí. Volvió su mirada al frente, observar más de la cuenta podría costar meses de guerra y desgracia. Un pasado al que sin duda no ansiaba retornar.

"Con éste anillo, te propongo una alianza y una vida juntos"- comenzó el Emperador- "Bronquia y Fantasinia, unidas por un pacto eterno, por la paz y el amor"

Ella asintió e intentó nuevamente sonreír, últimamente le costaba mucho.

"Yo…"- tomó saliva- "Yo…"

El pelirrojo la observó en silencio. La princesa Yggdra no parecía muy convencida y no hacía más que sonreír desde hace un buen rato. Había hecho todo tal como Aegina y Emilia habían sugerido, pero parecía no dar frutos tanto esfuerzo. Suspiró y apretó las pálidas y delicadas manos de su futura esposa entre las suyas. Clavó ambos ojos en las lagunas azuladas de la rubia. Quería, necesitaba una respuesta…

"Princesa Yggdra de Fantasinia"- carraspeó- "¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo, Gulcasa, Emperador de Bronquia?"

Yggdra se encogió casi imperceptiblemente. Las cosas no iban por buen camino. Si seguía con esa angustia atravesándole el pecho y desgarrando su corazón, moriría allí mismo; sin embargo, era su deber, como soberana de las tierras del reino que en sus manos los anteriores reyes habían dejado. Debía proteger a toda su gente junto con los recuerdos de la paz y dicha que la habían embargado cuando niña, y si para eso la felicidad de su corazón y la plenitud de su alma debían sacrificarse… no había vuelta atrás.

"Yo…"

Giró levemente la cabeza. Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula espinal al reconocer los rostros de casi todos sus compañeros, camaradas y amigos allí presentes. En primera fila reconocía la angustiada cara de Rosary y la impetuosidad de Roswell al susurrar una negativa al Emperador, a un lado de los magos se hallaban Durant y Russell, uno con el ceño pronunciadamente fruncido y el otro con indiferencia. Más atrás veía a Niezstche, negando con la cabeza. A Elena, susurrando junto a Zilva acerca de la duda visible en ella. Incluso allí estaban Inzaghi y Mizer, riendo quien sabe porqué. Si hasta Kyler la observaba fijamente junto a Nessiah y a Emilia.

Todos estaban allí presentes, todos salvo _él_.

Él, quien había sido su mano derecha y mejor amigo durante los dificultosos meses ya dejados en el pasado, se había rehusado a asistir a la ceremonia que la encadenaría de por vida a Gulcasa. No había asistido a la firma de paz entre ambos reinos, se había negado a verla gozar de la felicidad con la que ella le había anunciado su futuro matrimonio días atrás, se había negado y ella no lograba entender la razón. Lo necesitaba, más que nunca.

"Yo… yo no puedo darte una respuesta ahora"- bajo la mirada y regresó el anillo a su dueño- "Lo siento, Gulcasa"- se giró y salió corriendo.

No alcanzó a oír la oleada de murmullos que invadió el salón. Tampoco el grito bañado en júbilo de Roswell, las risas de Inzaghi o el llamado preocupado de un caballero, una bruja y una asesina. Ni siquiera alcanzó a ver la forma en la que el Emperador sonrió de lado, convencido de que su amada jamás reposaría entre sus brazos.

_***-*-*-*-*-*-***_

Corrió. Corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron. No quería saber nada. Nada. Lo único que ansiaba era escapar de esa pesadilla en la que no podía si no correr en dirección contraria a lo que ansiaba, a lo que amaba. Se deshizo del escaso maquillaje que le cubría el rostro, lo borró con ayuda de las lágrimas que recorrían a toda velocidad ambas mejillas.

"¡Ay!"

Tropezó.

Inició la hiperventilación y con eso un llanto desenfrenado y silencioso.

"… ¿Yggdra?"

Dejó de respirar. Aquél tono de voz, una mezcla de agudeza y gravedad, le era extremadamente familiar. Sólo una persona en el mundo lo poseía y ella sería capaz de identificarlo aún en el más ruidoso de los escenarios. Levantó la cabeza.

"¿Milanor?"- preguntó en un susurro, ahogando un sollozo.

"¡Yggdra!"- dio un salto y corrió hacia ella, ayudándola a ponerse en pie- "¿Qué rayos haces aquí…y así? ¡¿Qué paso?!"

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras bajaba la mirada.

"¿Acaso Gulcasa…?"

El chico se sentó junto a ella, allí, bajo el árbol que lo había soportado toda esa larga noche y bajo el cual ella había caído. El Rey de los Ladrones no había tenido ningún intención de dar a conocer su escondite en un primer momento y menos a la Princesa, pero observarla llorar en silencio sería la crueldad más grande que alguien pudiese cometer y él no se sentía capaz de actuar como el criminal que se suponía era.

"Le dije que no podía darle una respuesta"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Milanor parpadeó, una y otra vez por diez largos segundos ¡Era imposible! ¿Cómo era posible que la misma joven que hace tres días había acudido a él con una sonrisa comunicándole acerca de su matrimonio ahora fuese un mar de lágrimas a causa de su propia negativa? ¡Era absurdo!

"No… no sé que es lo que quiero hacer…yo… yo no sé que debo hacer…" –soltó otro par de acuosos cristales.

El joven alzó una mano y con delicadeza limpió todo rastro de lágrimas en el rostro de la rubia. Sujeto la cabeza de la Princesa con ambas manos, haciendo que lo observara. Pasó saliva, sabía que su estado no era muy bueno, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojizos además de la garganta seca y la boca pastosa, pero ella le había brindado una oportunidad única. Un difuso haz de esperanza lo iluminaba.

"… Milanor"- se lanzó a su pecho- "Tengo miedo"- comenzó a llorar y él sólo pudo abrazarla e impedir que sus propios ojos acompañaran el llanto de La Pucelle.

"Ygg-… quiero decir, Princesa, escucha… "- susurró a su oído- "No sé, ni comprendo los motivos por los cuales no aceptaste al dragón, pero… Si tú…. No, si yo…. ¡Argh!"

El "Silver Wolf" no servía para eso. La apretó contra su pecho al tiempo que ella dejaba de sollozar.

"Princesa, la gente de Fantasinia aceptará tu respuesta sea cual sea, ni uno de ellos desea que cometas un error… en cada niño, caballero, cocinero o lo que sea sólo habita el deseo por tu felicidad, ellos desean retribuirte el favor que tu les brindaste"- respondió, suavemente al tiempo que acariciaba el sedoso cabello dorado de La Pucelle.

"¿Un… favor? ¿Yo?"- preguntó, tímidamente la rubia.

"Les devolviste la paz, la felicidad y libertad" – sonrió- "Tu serás su salvadora ahora y siempre, sin importar que te aliances con ese tipo o no…"

La rubia lo observó en silencio, sorprendida. El joven frente a ella había demostrado en más de una ocasión la bondad de su corazón, pero aquellas palabras no lograban si no avivar su llanto. Milanor podía ser un bandido sin cura alguna, pero era también el mejor líder que ella conocía, el mejor luchador y amigo y además era dueño de sus lágrimas, suspiros y noches en vela. Lo que había dicho era cierto, ella creía en la fe que su gente le profesaba, pero debía retribuirles el favor firmando el acta que la uniría a Gulcasa para así traer una paz eterna a la gente de ambos reinos. Era la condición del Gran Centurio, era la condición a la vida de sus amigos.

"… Durant me dijo lo mismo, no con las mismas palabras, pero… "

"… él también desea tu bienestar, Princesa"- sonrió, volviendo a limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de la rubia.

"Si la paz se quiebra y la guerra empieza nuevamente, no podría perdonarme jamás tal atrocidad"- cerró los ojos con fuerza- "Sería mi absoluta culpa"

"Si eso llegase a suceder, nos tienes a todos nosotros para defender Fantasinia"- le guiñó un ojo- "El dragón no te pondrá un dedo encima jamás"

Ella sonrió, mientras se limpiaba los imperfectos que su llanto había causado. Él la detuvo en mitad de la tarea, clavó ambos ojos en los azules de ella y comenzó a desesperarse. No se sentina capaz de besarla, no si ella lo rechazaba, no si él podría lastimarla.

Yggdra sonrío al muchacho. El corazón le latía sin freno alguno y el pecho casi le iba a explotar, pero no podía retener más el desbocado deseo de su alma. Sujetó el rostro del joven con ambas manos y le regaló una dulce sonrisa para después posar, dulce y delicadamente, sus labios sobre los de él. Fue un contacto casi infantil, inocente, pero sincero y cargado de sentimientos puros. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y un cosquilleo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Era la reacción más hermosa que había experimentado junto con el ardor en sus labios, un éxtasis. El paraíso.

Milanor abrió los ojos, sorprendido, presa del encanto de la princesa. Incapaz de sostenerse ante la diversidad de sensaciones que ese simple acto podía provocar en su cuerpo. Era ella sin duda lo que él necesitaba para borrar todo el dolor de su cuerpo, era el aroma, la textura y el sabor de aquella mujer lo que él ansiaba y necesitaba para ser feliz. Sonrió y en cuanto sus sentidos regresaron a Fantasinia le regresó el beso, primero suave, luego inquieto y por último cargado de pasión. Se convirtió en un mar de caricias salvajes que culminó en un declive sutil y delicado.

Ella sonrojada, sonriente y con las manos alrededor del cuello del ladrón.

Él sonrojado, sonriente y con las manos sobre ella.

Definitivamente era eso lo que ellos necesitaban.

"¿Quieres volver ya, Princesa?"- preguntó, en un susurro- "Deben estar preocupados por ti"

"No me importaría permanecer un momento más con usted, Maestro Milanor"- sonrió y a continuación un beso cerró un trato al que el truhán no podía si no acceder.

N/A: _Primero que nada, si alguien lee esto, estaré profundamente feliz y no exagero, digo… si a alguien le gusta esta pareja y ve que todos los fanfictions van en ingles…dios, que se animen y agranden esta zona por favor…! xD En fin, anticipadamente muchas gracias por los reviews que algún alma caritativa desee dejar, es en serio, pero si otras almas mas caritativas aún desean lanzarme algún objeto punzo-cortante o alguna hortaliza, se agradece de igual forma, solo no me culpen si no les regalo un Milanor por Navidades =3, por lo demás, paz y tranquilidad, hermanos(as)._

_Saludos~!_


End file.
